everafterhighfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ever After High (Música)
"Ever After High" é o tema da canção original na franquia no mesmo nome. É cantada por Keeley Bumford e escrita por Gabriell Mann e Allison Bloom Letras Inglês Original= They told you everything was waiting for you, They told you everything was set in stone, But now you're feeling like a different ending, Sometimes you gotta find it on your own. It's an open book, A road in reverse, A brand new hook, Forget that curse! It's a Rebel cause, With a Royal heart, Rewrite, ignite, restart! Cause it's your life, It's your time, Go forward or rewind! Cause you're a Royal, You're a Rebel, You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High, Royal and Rebel, You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High. Ever After High, Whoo-ooo-aoh! Pick the lock! Wind the clock! Turn the tables! Mix and match until you make your mark! Now kings and queens are gonna light the skyway, All you need is a little spark. No more once upon a time, No more verse, no more rhyme, No more permanent ink, This is not what you think. It's a Rebel cause, With a Royal heart, Rewrite, ignite, restart! Cause it's your life, It's your time, Go forward or rewind! Cause you're a Royal, You're a Rebel, You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High, Royal and Rebel, You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High. When beauty isn't what it seems, Haaa-hooo! Sometimes the beast will dare to dream! Cause it's your life, It's your time, Go forward or rewind! One, two, three! Cause you're a Royal, You're a Rebel, You're more than one together (more than one together), However you go Ever in Ever After High, Royal and Rebel, You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High. Cause you're a Royal (Cause it's your life), You're a Rebel, You're more than one together (It's your time!), However you go Ever in Ever After High, Royal and Rebel (Go forward!), You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High (Or rewind!). |-| Tradução= Disseram-lhe que tudo estava esperando por você, Eles contaram-lhe tudo foi escrito em pedra, Mas agora você está se sentindo como um final diferente, Às vezes você tem que encontrá-lo em seu próprio país. É um livro aberto, Uma estrada em sentido inverso, Um novo gancho, Esqueça essa maldição! É uma causa rebelde, Com um coração real, Reescreva, inflame, reiniciar! Porque é a sua vida, É a sua vez, Vá para a frente ou retroceda! Porque você é um Real, Você é um Rebelde, Você é mais do que um conjunto, No entanto, você vai sempre em Ever After High, Real e Rebelde, Você é mais do que um conjunto, No entanto, você vai sempre em Ever After High. Ever After High, Whoo-ooo-aoh! Escolha o fechamento! Corda no relógio! Virar o jogo! Misturar e combinar até que você faça sua marca! Agora Reis e Rainhas vão luz o Skyway, Tudo que você precisa é uma pequena faísca. Não mais era uma vez, Não mais versículo, não mais rima, Sem tinta mais permanente, Este não é o que você pensa. É uma causa Rebelde, Com um coração Real, Reescreva, inflame, recomece! Porque é a sua vida, É a sua vez, Vá para a frente ou retroceda! Porque você é um Real, Você é um Rebelde, Você é mais do que um conjunto, No entanto, você vai sempre em Ever After High, Real e rebelde, Você é mais do que um conjunto, No entanto, você vai sempre em Ever After High. Quando a beleza não é o que parece, Haaa-hooo! Às vezes, o animal vai se atreve a sonhar! Porque é a sua vida, É a sua vez, Vá para a frente ou retroceda! Um, dois, três! Porque você é um Real, Você é um Rebelde, Você é mais do que um conjunto (mais de um em conjunto), No entanto, você vai sempre em Ever After High, Real e Rebelde, Você é mais do que um conjunto, No entanto, você vai sempre em Ever After High. Porque você é um Real (Porque a vida é sua), Você é um Rebelde, Você é mais do que um conjunto (é a sua vez!), No entanto, você vai sempre em Ever After High, Real e Rebelde (Vá em frente!), Você é mais do que um conjunto, No entanto, você vai sempre em Ever After High (ou retroceda!). Vídeos Ever After High Original Song (Official Lyric Video) Ever After High Trailer for Ever After High Music Video Ever After High musica de abertura. Categoria:Franquia Categoria:Mattel Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Páginas